Portgas D. Ace
| jva= Toshio Furukawa| eva= | extra1= | extra2= | bounty=| devil fruit= | }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called [[Name Variants#Portgas_D._Ace|'Portgaz D. Ace']] and [[Name Variants#Portgas_D._Ace|'Portgaz D. Trace']]. Portgas D. Ace (born Gol D. Ace) was the adopted older brother of Monkey D. Luffy and son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge. He was adopted by Garp by request of Gol D. Roger before his birth. He was the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and former captain of the Spade Pirates. The plots of the Impel Down and Marineford arcs revolved around rescuing Ace from execution by the World Government. However he died at the hands of Admiral Akainu while protecting Luffy. Appearance Although they are not blood related, Ace looks remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace is more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and is also slightly taller and more muscular. He also sports rather childish freckles. Interestingly, his facial features are almost akin to his biological father Gold Roger in his youth (without the mustache, of course). One of the most obvious features on Ace are his tattoos. Ace has a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache. Ace has another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically with the "S" (apparently a mistake on the part of the tattoo artist) crossed out. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body (except when on winter islands). He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wears a short second belt with a large "A" on the buckle over his right hip, but leaves it unbuckled and lets the free end hang from the back. A dagger in a green sheath hangs at his left hip. On his left arm, he wears a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wears a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hang down from the hat and meet at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels hanging down from it. During the ending credits to the second movie, Clockwork Island Adventure, previews of upcoming characters from the Baroque Works Saga were featured. Ace was also included amongst the many characters but he boasted a very different color scheme to the one he was given in his official appearance in the anime (which led much more to the manga). File:Ace preview2.PNG|Ace from the credits of Clockwork Island Adventure File:Acea.png|Ace while he was on Drum Island. File:Ace.png|Ace in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Personality As far as personality goes, Ace is much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompts the Straw Hat crew to question whether he is truly related to their captain. While several people who knew Roger noted that Luffy is quite similar to the late Pirate King, Whitebeard himself claimed that Ace's personality isn't much like his father's. It seems that among very few things the brothers share would be their recklessness as pirates (and their near-bottomless stomach capacities). However, Ace likes to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 145, Ace encouraging the Buggy Pirates to party. There are two running gags about Ace. The first is his rather extreme narcalepsy; he tends to randomly fall asleep while eating, leaving everyone around him wondering if he is dead. The second is that he does a "Dine and Dash" routine wherever he goes. As the son of Roger, he lives in his shadow and is to date the first D. depicted to truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen D. related "traits." Ace seems to have life-long problems dealing with his parentage, even after denouncing Roger and accepting Whitebeard as his only father. This is in direct contrast to Luffy, who accepted his father's identity immediately upon learning it and didn't seem to care when he was told how dangerous of a man he was. However, Luffy did not grow up with the identity (or even existence) of his father known to him. Relationships Crew Spade Pirates Ace was extremely loyal to the Spade Pirates, the crew that he formed himself. When he knew that they have no chance against Whitebeard, he formed a firewall to allow them to escape, leaving himself behind to hold Whitebeard back. The Spade Pirates also share this loyalty, and challenged the Whitebeard Pirates in the hopes of retrieving their captain. Whitebeard Pirates Ace initially intended to take Whitebeard's head, but was defeated. Whitebeard invited him to be one of his sons, which Ace vehemently refused. Despite this, Whitebeard abducted the entire Spade Pirates onto his crew. After trying to kill Whitebeard many times, Ace was eventually drawn in by Marco's description of the love the Whitebeard pirates bore for their father and decided to become his son. Ace currently holds great respect for his captain, Whitebeard. As far as Ace is concerned, his captain is the greatest pirate alive, and even goes so far as to describe Whitebeard as a type of father figure. Ace is a loyal crewman and commands the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. It is revealed that Thatch was one of the first of Whitebeard's crew to interact with him and they appear to have been good friends. Ace and Marco also seem to have a close friendship due to Marco explaining the bond between Whitebeard and his crew. Marshall D. Teach, who later became Blackbeard, once served as a member of the Second Division under Ace and they are shown eating together in flashback with Blackbeard encouraging Ace to become Second Commander. The Whitebeard Pirates are revealed to be very fond of Ace and unhesitatingly vow to rescue him from his execution as seen when they shout out that they will not forgive anyone who hurts him. Whitebeard seemed unconcerned about Ace's hunt for Blackbeard, and remained grounded that it is Ace's duty to kill the traitor, regardless of the heavy warnings he's received from Shanks. It is revealed however that Ace was not ordered to go after Blackbeard and Whitebeard himself was hesitant about Ace facing Blackbeard. Even so, Whitebeard takes responsibility for Ace's decision and says that it was under his orders that Ace went after Blackbeard. Whitebeard immediately mobilized his crew and his allies after hearing about Ace's imminent execution. The crew has landed around Marineford, along with many allied powerful pirate crews, and prepares for the ultimate war against the World Government. Enemies Ace's main enemy is Marshall D. Teach, also known as "Blackbeard", whom he was sent to kill for killing Thatch. However, as Shanks stated, Ace is strong and young but the fact he was appointed as Whitebeard's 2nd commander worried Shanks due to "that trust and reputation" getting in the way. Shanks concluded that now is not the time to pitch the two against each other. This suggests that Ace isn't ready to face Blackbeard yet. Ace also fought evenly with Smoker, who even Luffy has yet to beat. The elements of their Logia Devil Fruits canceled each other out, and neither of them were able to gain the upper hand. Though once enemies with Shichibukai member Jinbei, they now respect each other deeply. As with Jinbei, among the many Pirate crew allied with Whitebeard appears to have been enemies with Ace in the past (notably Doma), but were willing to disregard it in favor of Whitebeard's summoning. It seems that some of them had been defeated in battle by Ace, which led to them counting themselves as allies to Whitebeard's crew The World Government, after discovering that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger, makes destroying him their top priority. It appears that Ace shares a similar fate with Nico Robin - his sole existence is a sin to the World Government, being the child of the "world's greatest evil." Family Monkey D. Luffy Ace and his brother, Luffy, are very close. As a child, Ace was protective of Luffy particularly from Garp, even insulting Garp in an attempt to stop Garp's abusive behavior towards Luffy. This protective streak continues in the current storyline. Ace first intervened to protect Luffy from Smoker in Nanohana. Later, when Ace discovered that Blackbeard meant to kill Luffy and hand him over the government, he immediately warned him that he wouldn't let him lay a finger on his little brother. Apparently, Ace has been known to frequently share stories about Luffy with the other ranks of the Whitebeard Pirates (including the Shichibukai, Jinbei). He was quite overjoyed when he learned that Luffy gained his first bounty and wasted no time showing the wanted poster to Whitebeard himself. Despite their closeness, Luffy often makes Ace angry and frequently worries him by doing something reckless. Even near his death, Ace grew angry with Luffy's reckless infiltration of Impel Down. Ace tends to portray a typical good-big-brother behavior, such as asking the crew to keep an eye on his little brother. He also ensured Luffy had a way of meeting up with him by giving him a Biblicard. They respect each other's choices despite how different they are and understand that the other is very strong, so they can usually take care of themselves. Luffy believes that if he grew worried about Ace and rushed to help, Ace's ego wouldn't allow it, so he initially left him alone even after discovering that Ace was hurt via the Biblicard. However, when he learned that Ace had been captured and was due for execution and saw that Ace's Biblicard had burnt down to a tenth of its original size, Luffy regretfully decided take a side trip and save Ace instead of sailing directly from Amazon Lily to the Shabaody Archipelago to reunite with his nakama. It was revealed at Ace's execution that Ace actually is Gol D. Roger's son, not Monkey D. Dragon's as previously assumed, and that he was taken in by Garp. This makes Ace and Luffy brothers only through adoption, but brothers nonetheless. A flashback shows Luffy and Ace first meeting as young children, which means that Luffy is aware of this fact. It also shows Luffy having his trademark strawhat and scar under the eye, indicating that Ace first met Luffy after Shanks left Luffy's home island. A later flashback shows them officially declaring one another as their brother by drinking sake from each other's cup. In a conversation with Iva, Luffy reveals he is also aware that Ace's father is Gol D. Roger. Portgas D. Rouge Rouge is Ace's mother, who carried him in her womb for 20 months in order to protect the innocent child from the clutches of the World Government. Ace was born one year and three months after Roger's death, therefore Rouge was five months pregnant when she resorted to some unknown method (assumed by Marines to be sheer willpower) to postpone birth. Gol D. Roger It has been revealed that Ace's father is the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, contrary to the previous belief that his father was Monkey D. Dragon. Because Roger died before he was even born, Ace feels that he doesn't owe him anything, which is why he prefers the name of his mother, who died protecting him. Strangely, although Ace seems to dislike his father, flashbacks from Ace's childhood reveal that he brutally beat up anyone who spoke ill of him. In another flashback, it shows Luffy and Ace meeting as young children, revealing that Luffy is aware of the fact Ace is not his blood-related brother, and that Luffy is aware of the identity of Ace's father. According to Luffy, Ace does not like talking about it. To this date, Ace is the one of the few pirates to speak ill of Gol D. Roger, along with Squad. Monkey D. Garp Vice Admiral Garp adopted Ace as a favor to Roger to give Ace a life free of prejudice of being born from a family of pirates. Though he did come to see Garp as family he did not approve of his violent behaviour towards Luffy. At one point he warned him to stop abusing Luffy going as so far to call him an "old piece of crap." It is unknown if Garp ever hit or train Ace as he did with Luffy. Though respectful of his "grandfather", he denounces that he and Luffy could ever have become Marines. He disagrees with Garp and remains grounded on the idea that becoming Marines would not have been possible with both of their fathers being world class criminals. Garp, in return, showed extreme sadness about Ace's execution, and cried about Ace's choice in a life of piracy. Friends Red-Haired Shanks The Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks, is on relatively good terms with Ace, who seems to greatly respect him primarily for his role in saving his adoptive younger brother, Luffy, from the Sea King during the incident with Higuma the Bear. After setting out to begin his life of piracy, Ace immediately sought out Shanks to meet the man in person and thank him on Luffy's behalf. Shanks showed some concern for Ace upon learning that he was in pursuit of Blackbeard. He personally sought out Whitebeard to vocally disapprove and attempted to persuade Whitebeard to recall Ace. After the announcement of Ace's execution, it was revealed that Shank personally intercepted Kaido, another of the Yonkou, as the latter attempted to take advantage of the situation and attack Whitebeard. Buggy Pirates During his pursuit of Blackbeard, Ace happened across the Big Top while Buggy and his crew were partying. Attracted by "a very strong and sweet scent," Ace boarded the ship unnoticed and proceeded to help himself to the food - Buggy did not notice his presence until, upon hearing Buggy and Alvida say that they were in pursuit of Luffy but had no clue where he was, Ace offered to give them some helpful information. Ace, being Ace, fell asleep moments later. Though Buggy's crew wanted to capture him, Buggy forbade it, knowing that Whitebeard would not hesitate to take revenge. After Ace woke up, the entire crew apparently immensely enjoyed the rest of his momentary stay (though it seems Buggy continued the party mostly out of fear). When the Buggy Pirates approached Impel Down with the intention of rescuing Buggy, Cabaji exclaimed that their captain could be sentenced to execution just like their buddy Ace. Buggy himself seems to like Ace. After meeting Luffy on Level One, he mentions that Ace, unlike Luffy, happens to be a very swell guy - they were apparently drinking buddies for a while. Buggy was very upset when he heard the news of Ace's scheduled execution. Abilities and Powers As commander of the Second division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he is one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Ace also possesses immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where even as a young child, he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his father "half to death". Ace was already very strong when he left his hometown, 3 years before Luffy did the same. Luffy comments on how he never beat Ace in a single fight, despite Luffy already having the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Ace did not consume the Mera Mera no Mi until after he left - Luffy was surprised by Ace's new power when Ace stopped Smoker from capturing him in Nanohana). Ace was also trained by Garp, who was responsible for training Luffy to the level of power he held before becoming a pirate. Ace demonstrated his strength during his fight with Blackbeard - he was able to take Blackbeard's punches, which were so powerful that the first made Ace cough up blood and the second nearly broke his neck, and retaliate. Van Auger noted that, as expected of the Whitebeard Pirates Second Division Commander, Ace's basic combat skills were quite fearsome even without his Devil Fruit powers. Ace also holds a fearsome reputation. It was revealed that Ace received an invitation to join the Shichibukai while he was still captain of the Spade Pirates, though he refused the offer. After he joined the Whitebeard Pirates, a civilian was seen commenting on how Ace's strength was supposedly "outta this world." The World Government granted Blackbeard the position of Shichibukai after he successfully defeated and captured Ace. He is also a capable navigator, as he is seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist. He fought equally with Jinbei in the past. They nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted for five days - Ace then survived a battle with Whitebeard that took place immediately after. He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. Devil Fruit powers.]] Ace has eaten the Devil Fruit Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia or elemental type fruit, giving him pyrokinetic abilities and his reputation as "Fire Fist Ace." Ace also displays his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace destroys the Billions fleet. For some reason, Ace does not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traverses the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. He skillfully sends his boat underwater as he leaps over the Billions fleet, timing it precisely so that it emerges underneath him just before he hits the water on the other side. Also, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day. Weapons Ace seems to use a knife as his weapon of choice as shown by the fact that he usually carries around one. In his past attempts to assassinate Whitebeard, Ace has been shown to use his knife and an axe, among other weapons. History The Path to Piracy Ace's father, the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, was executed while Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge, was still pregnant with Ace. She carried him for a full twenty months to protect him from the World Government as they sought to erase every last trace of Roger's blood. A year and 3 months after the execution, Ace was born in Baterilla in the South Blue. His mother only lived long enough to name him. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp adopted Ace in secret as a favor to Roger, and Ace was moved to Fuschia Village in the East Blue. Ace was left in the care of Garp's friend Dadan. He would later meet Luffy when Garp leaves his grandson in Dadan's care as well. Three years before the current storyline, Ace left Fuschia village and began his life as a pirate, becoming captain of the Spade Pirates a year later - as the Spade Pirates' Jolly Roger shows flames, Ace likely consumed the Mera Mera no Mi sometime during this year. As his fame rose, he was invited to join the Shichibukai, though he declined. He arranged a meeting with Shanks, as he had heard much from Luffy about him and wanted to see him in person. As he searched the seas for Whitebeard, he ran into Jinbei, who was aware of Ace's strength and decided to fight him in order to keep him from challenging Whitebeard, the man he owed debt to for protecting his home of Fishman Island. After five days of battle, both collapsed from exhaustion, giving the fight no victor. Whitebeard, who'd heard that Ace intended to take his head, suddenly arrived with his crew and the Moby Dick just after Jinbei and Ace collapsed. Whitebeard told his crew that he alone would be enough, and proceeded to attack Ace's crew. After a fierce battle, Ace got to his feet and cut off Whitebeard from his crew with a wall of flames. Though his battered crew protested, he commanded them to run while he stalled Whitebeard (prompting Whitebeard to call him a cheeky little brat). On the brink of death, Ace was offered by Whitebeard to join his crew, becoming one of his "sons." Ace fiercely refused, but was knocked out and dragged onto Whitebeard's ship nonetheless. Ace's crew later came to retrieve him, though they were beaten up by his captors and abducted onto the ship with their captain. (Sengoku later reveals that the reason Whitebeard sought out Ace was that he realized, at the same time as Marine Headquarters, that Ace was Roger's son. He chose to take in his old rival's son and raise him to be the next Pirate King while preventing Marine Headquarters from laying a finger on him.) When Ace came to, he was already acknowledged as one of Whitebeard's crew. To make sure that his crewmates stayed alive, Ace remained on board of Whitebeard's ship; however, on many occasions (counted to be at least a hundred), he attempted to murder the old man, though each time was repelled with little effort from Whitebeard. Eventually he gave in, tempted by Marco's description of the crew's father-son relationship with Whitebeard, and accepted Whitebeard's mark on his back. After defeating Doma and forcing him to surrender, he was promoted to the position of Second Divisino Commander. One of his subordinates, Marshall D. Teach, and he were on relatively good terms. One day, Ace decided to reveal his lineage to Whitebeard, who merely laughed it off, saying that his personality was nothing like that of Roger. (According to Sengoku, Whitebeard already knew.) When Ace asked if Whitebeard would kick him out due to him and Roger being enemies in the past, Whitebeard simply stated that his past doesn't matter, as everyone is a "child of the sea". Then one day, Teach killed his crewmate Thatch in order to obtain the Yami Yami no Mi Devil Fruit, which he'd had his sights on, and fled. Since Ace was his commander and the Whitebeard pirates live by a code which means they must avenge a fallen comrade, Ace would have been sent after the murderer. Whitebeard, however, felt uneasy about the situation and protested, acknowledging that Teach may have become too much for the boy to handle with his new powers. Despite this, Ace demanded that he go after Teach, saying that Thatch couldn't rest in peace if his murderer wasn't brought to justice, and that Teach could not get away with dishonoring his "father." Admiring Ace's dedication to both his captain and his duty, Whitebeard allowed his "son" to go, later claiming that it was he who told Ace to leave for the sake of Ace's honor. With this, Ace began his trek to find Blackbeard and finish him off. Reunion with Luffy Ace was first seen in the present storyline on Drum Island, where he left a message for Luffy to meet him in 10 days in the city of Nanohana Arabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, Ace's first appearance. He is formally introduced in the Arabastian city of Nanohana; he was seen sleeping in the Spice Bean restaurant (giving the impression to everyone present that he had dropped dead).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 157 and Episode 94, Ace in Nanohana. As he finishes his meal, he is spotted by Smoker who attempts to arrest him. However, shortly before Smoker and he begin to fight each other, both men are sent flying into the wall behind them by Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" attack. After picking himself up, he spots Luffy eating, only to be knocked down by Smoker, who then attempts to arrest Luffy. After Luffy dashes out of the restaurant with Smoker in hot pursuit, Ace catches up with Luffy in time to save him from being arrested by Smoker. His interference allows Luffy to escape while he deals with Smoker himself. Later after seeing off Smoker, Ace meets up with Luffy to offer him a chance to join Whitebeard (which Luffy refuses).Note:Originally in the manga, Ace briefly meet the Straw Hats in Nanohana, gives Luffy a slip of paper then sails off. However due to his popularity with the fans, his part was expanded a bit in the anime series where he travels with the Straw Hats to Yuba before parting ways. Ace leaves them a Biblicard which apparently would allow the two to meet up again. Ace later appears during the Jaya arc, where he hopped on Buggy the Clown's ship for food and promised to show him the way to Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 145, Ace meets Buggy. The Hunt for Blackbeard Ace was also later given a mini-arc in the chapter titles of the manga where, after parting ways with Buggy's crew, he infiltrates a Marine base to deliver a letter to the parents of a milk maiden who saved his life. Despite all the efforts from Shanks to convince Whitebeard to recall Ace, Ace finally intercepts Blackbeard on Banaro Island shortly after the Blackbeard Pirates ransack a town there (three days before the Strawhats' new bounties are released following the Enies Lobby incident), and engages him in a fierce battle that leaves much of the island in ruins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45-46 Chapters 440-441 and Episode 325, Ace Vs Blackbeard. Between his inhuman raw strength and his ability to disable Ace's Logia intangibility, Blackbeard triumphs and presumably turns the defeated Ace over to the government, which considers this such a great achievement that they proceed to make Blackbeard a Shichibukai. Ace is sent to the most notorious prison in the One Piece World: Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Ace is imprisoned in Impel Down. Although he did not at first found out precisely what happened to Ace, Luffy discovered part of the truth in another way. After learning about Biblicards from pirate Lola the Proposer, he realized that the piece of paper he received from Ace was in fact one such Biblicard. But as Luffy took it out, he saw slowly burning away, a sign that Ace's life-force was fading. Unaware of the urgency of Ace's situation, he assumed that he could deal with it himself, and that he would not want any help from Luffy. It was revealed that Ace was sentenced to a public execution in the plaza of Marineford, the home town of Marine Headquarters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, Ace's sentence announced. The execution is scheduled to take place a week after Luffy's triumph over the Snake Sisters on the island of Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Ace's execution date and place revealed. Imprisonment at Impel Down ]] He is next seen, with chains (presumably made of Seastone) on his feet and arms, in his holding cell in Impel Down. There he is visited by Garp, who notes that Ace is in terrible shape asks if he is still alive. Ace asks Garp to kill him, but much to his grief is told that even with his death, Whitebeard won't stop his advances. Garp states that they had angered the "Ruler of the Seas." He recalls that he'd wished Ace and Luffy would become great Marine officers instead of doing the exact opposite and becoming terrible criminals. Ace replies that, with the blood of global-scale criminals running through their veins, becoming Marines would have been impossible for the two of them. He goes on to say that he took the name Portgas from his mother, to whom he owes a great debt, but he does not care one bit for the half of his blood that came from his father - his only father is Whitebeard. Ace is later seen talking with the Shichibukai Jinbei, who so happens to share the same cell with him. Jinbei explains that he owes a great deal to Whitebeard, because in the past, his home, Fishman Island, came under continuous attacks by pirates and marines alike. Some Fishmen were even kidnapped and sold as slaves because of this. But when Whitebeard announced the island as his territory, the attacks stopped from both sides. Thus, Jinbei wishes to stop the war for fear of Whitebeard's safety. However, they are interrupted by Crocodile, who apparently was placed in a cell opposite theirs, who chuckles that many "Silver Medalist" pirates have a grudge against Whitebeard and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, after being defeated by them, and wish to kill Whitebeard or see him killed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Ace and Jinbei's conversation is interrupted by Crocodile who tells them that many like himself have a grudge against Whitebeard.Boa Hancock later visits him in his cell and (while causing a scene) cryptically informs Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down trying to save him, much to Ace's dismay.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Hancock reveals to Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down attempting to rescue him. Ace is later seen muttering for Luffy to stay away. During Luffy's fight with Magellan, Ace shakes his chains to draw the attention of the guards outside his cell and demands to know what is going on upstairs. They blankly tell him that nothing is happening.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 436, Ace is shown during Luffy and Magellan's fight. It is revealed that Ace is actually on Level 6, Eternal Hell. Jinbei mentions that Hancock might have been lying about Luffy, but Ace angrily denies that she came all that way just to lie to him, then apologizes. He explains that Luffy has always done crazy things to make him worry, and what's happening right now is exactly the sort of thing Luffy would do. When the time for Ace's execution arrives, the jailers begin to make preparations for his transfer. He is shown to be with Magellan and Domino and a few other jailers. Magellan takes Ace to Level 1 with the lift before Ace, hearing a report that Luffy is on Level 6 and about to be assaulted with sleeping gas, attempts to escape back to the lift. Magellan immediately recaptures him and tells him to stop resisting since Luffy, as a pirate, was doomed the minute he stepped into Impel Down. Ace reveals that he'd been hoping that Hancock was lying and silently asks Luffy why he came. Ace is seen being handed over to the Marines and is evidently en route to Marineford, since the Biblicard no longer points directly up from Level 6. As six hours approach to Ace's execution''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 55 Chapter 539, Domino says that Ace's transfer to the Marines is to be at 9 A.M. and Ace's execution is scheduled to be at 3 P.M. Ace is seen on the deck of the Marine battleship escorting him to Marineford, chained to a chair and given one last chance to look at the sky before his execution. The battleships arrive before the Gates of Justice, requesting permission to enter and advance to their ultimate destination.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 542, Ace is escorted to Marineford. Execution at Marineford He is later seen being led through a large door and into a bright area by two soldiers three hours before his execution, as he remembers a childhood promise that he made with Luffy that they would both go out to sea and live their lives without regrets. After being led onto the execution platform, Fleet Admiral Sengoku revealed that Ace's mother was Portgas D. Rouge and that his father was Gol D. Roger. As Sengoku continued, he declared that it was Whitebeard's intention to make him the Pirate King, despite Ace's desires to give this title to Whitebeard. Just after this revelation, a massive armada of pirate crews from the New World allied with Whitebeard appeared. The Marines were shocked to see the fleet and then the four main ships of the Whitebeard Pirates rising up from under the water, revealing that the fleet was coated and had approached Marineford from beneath the sea. Soon the Moby Dick itself is visible, with Whitebeard himself greeting Sengoku and asking Ace to bear with them as they prepare for battle.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Whitebeard appears to resue Ace from execution. His past with the giant Oars Jr., an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates, has been revealed, and Ace was deeply saddened when Oars Jr. was finally defeated, his outstretched hand a few yards from Ace.One Piece Manga - Chapter 555, Oars Jr's past friendship with Ace is shown as he sacrifices himself in an attempt to rescue Ace. As the battle continues, Garp comes to sit near Ace and admits that, while he will not interfere with the execution, he can't help his feelings in this matter as he considers Ace family and tearfully asks why Ace didn't lead the life that Garp wanted him to. At that moment, however, there's a huge commotion that has Ace looking up to the sky and seeing a ship falling down. One Piece Manga - Chapter 556, Garp acknowledges that Ace is family and Ace notices his brother's arrival. .]] When the ship falls into an area filled with water, Luffy climbs out and Ace spots him. He yells out Luffy's name and Luffy exclaims that he finally found him. As Luffy fights past several Marines and Gecko Moria in an effort to reach Ace, Ace can only watch helplessly. He finally snaps and yells at Luffy that he should go home and that he shouldn't have come to save him. Ace, in his desperation to keep from dragging Luffy down with him, even attempts to drive him away by shouting that it's humiliating to have a "weakling" like Luffy coming to his rescue, and that he would never forgive him for this. Luffy responds by yelling that he is Ace's younger brother and, after going into Gear Third to defeat a Marine giant, states that he will save Ace even if it kills him. Ace can only stare, both stunned and either touched or shocked by how much his little brother was willing to sacrifice for him. After thinking about what Luffy said, along with the words of his nakama that they won't let anyone who hurt Ace live and their determination to save him, Ace comes to an important decision. He will take whatever fate the future brings: If he sees a hand reach out to him, he'll grab it, but if the white blade of justice falls on his head first he will accept it. He won't struggle anymore because it would just be disrespectful to everyone if he did. The fight continues and Ace, incapacitated, can do nothing but stare horrified as Whitebeard is stabbed by Squad. Later, when Marineford's walls raised up to prevent the pirates from further penetrating the plaza, Luffy devises a plan to bypass the siege walls with the help of Jinbei's water-launching abilities. Ace is seen in shock and horror as he sees Luffy now standing face-to-face with the three Admirals, thinking that he does not stand a chance at taking down all three of them at the same time. Sengoku orders Ace to be executed; as Ace braces himself for his execution, he is saved by Crocodile, who knocks the two guards away, much to everyone's shock and surprise. He later watches as Whitebeard and Oars Jr. successfully enact their plan, which brings almost all of the Whitebeard Pirates into the plaza, not far from the execution platform. He is horrified when Oars Jr. is brought down by cannon fire. He is later seen noticing that Garp has joined in the battle after Garp punched Marco, while the latter was in his Phoenix form while attempting to rescue Ace. Ace flashes back to his past when some thugs he knew insulted Gol D. Roger. Ace beat them until they were half dead because of what they had said. He went on to remember being scolded for his actions and continuing to ask about Roger, only to hear many horrible things about his father. Ace is then seen sitting on a shore, along with Garp, asking if he should have been born. Garp's response is that he could only find out by living. Back in the present, Ace, seeing how his nakama, his little brother, and his father are risking their lives to save him, finally realizes he wants to live and starts to cry tears of joy. The battle at Marineford takes a turn for the worse as Marco is caught by kairoseki and shot through the chest by Kizaru, Jozu is frozen and his right arm shattered by Aokiji, and Whitebeard suffers several serious wounds, including a molten punch to the chest by Akainu. Ace is seen staring in horror as Whitebeard states that he cannot die until he secures a future for his sons. Sengoku then orders the execution of Ace and Ace closes his eyes in resignation as the executioners prepare to decapitate him. Just as Whitebeard realizes that he cannot stop the execution, Luffy lets off a burst of Haōshoku Haki, which knocks out the executioners just in time to save Ace. Ace stares in disbelief at his little brother and vocally expresses his shock that Luffy too had that kind of Haki. As Luffy approaches the scaffold, Garp blocks his path and forces him to fight him to reach Ace. Luffy is at first reluctant to engage his grandfather, but when it becomes clear that Garp will not move, he activates Gear Second. Just as he throws a punch at Luffy, Garp suddenly recalls the images of Luffy and Ace as young children, and the sight of Ace tearfully realizing his desire to live. His hesitation allows Luffy to dodge and land a punch that hurls Garp away from the execution platform and sends him crashing into the ground. Luffy reaches Ace with the key, but as he is about to unlock the handcuffs, Kizaru destroys it with a long-distance laser - meanwhile Sengoku has activated his Devil Fruit ability and is determined to carry out Ace's execution himself with a massive punch. Suddenly, Mr. 3, disguised as one of the executioners, stirs and regains consciousness. Luffy shouts at him to protect Ace with his Candle Wall, and goes into Gear Third and to take Sengoku's punch with his Giant Fuusen. The force of the blow causes the execution platform to collapse. The other Marines fire their weapons at the platform, causing it to explode. With the help of [3, who makes a key out of wax, Luffy frees Ace in mid-air. Now able to use his Mera Mera no Mi powers, Ace rescues Luffy and Mr. 3 from the explosions by wrapping the flames around the three of them, and then scolds Luffy for never listening to anything he ever says, for always being so reckless and inconsiderate to his advice, and for always overdoing things. His newly-gained freedom causes a considerable morale boost amongst the survivors of the assembled pirate army. Witnessing the two brothers' coordination as they fight off the Marines side-by-side, Vista remarks that Ace and Luffy have perfect teamwork. Ace comments that Luffy has gotten stronger, to which Luffy replies that a day will come when he surpasses Ace. Ace tells Luffy to let him cover for him until that day, and leaps forward to block Admiral Aokiji's Pheasant Peck attack. He and Luffy are shocked when Whitebeard announces that he is staying behind as he yells his Final Captain's Order. When Whitebeard asks Ace if he is a good father, Ace answers "of course." He and Luffy begin to escape with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates, but when Admiral Akainu provokes him by insulting Whitebeard, calling him a failure, Ace stops and turns back. He clashes with Akainu in fury, but Ace's fire is outmatched by Akainu's magma - Ace's nakama are shocked to see him badly burned on the hand he uses to attack Akainu. Akainu attempts to strike down Luffy, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. The remaining fragment of the Biblicard he gave to Luffy is seen rapidly disintegrating into ash as Luffy looks on in shock. Ace finally dies in Luffy´s arms after he recived the fatal blow. Major Battles * Portgas D. Ace vs. Monkey D. Luffy (multiple times) * Portgas D. Ace vs. Jinbei * Spade Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates * Portgas D. Ace vs. Edward Newgate (at least 100 times) * Portgas D. Ace vs. Doma and his crew (unseen) * Portgas D. Ace vs. Smoker * Portgas D. Ace vs. Billions fleet * Portgas D. Ace vs. Jesus Burgess and Van Auger * Portgas D. Ace vs. Marshall D. Teach * Portgas D. Ace vs. Admiral Aokiji * Portgas D. Ace vs. Admiral Akainu Filler Battles * Portgas D. Ace vs. Scorpion Anime and Manga Differences When Ace first meets Luffy's crew, he then tosses them a piece of paper and leaves. However, in the anime, his time with the Straw Hats was extended and he journeys with them for a while. While this may not have changed the plot too much, it does go against the claim that both Luffy and Ace have voiced separately: that they each have their own adventures to lead. Merchandise Ace has been a choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates and in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Ace has also featured on several keychains/cellphone straps sets, including the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection, alongside his brother Luffy. Translation and Dub Issues Ace's manji is very similar to a swastika. To avoid confusion between the two symbols and avoid slander for being a Nazi, this was changed to crossbones in the shape of a "cross" in the original Japanese anime and later in the manga also. This change was also done in the Shonen Jump serialization of the English manga, but was left unedited in the actual volumes. Because of the increase in the number of anime and manga being adapted for sale outside of Japan, this has become a common occurrence amongst mangaka and publishers alike to avoid the manji symbol. Ace's back tattoo is left intact in the English dub, despite 4Kids previous edits to crosses. At the same time Ace also promotes his tattoo to Luffy, something which is truly considered odd by 4Kids standards. In the 4Kids version of the anime, Ace's shoulder tattoo signifying his name is edited out, as he is referred to there as "Portgaz D. Trace", though in the FUNimation dub it is retained. He appears in One Piece Grand Adventure, once again without the tattoo on his arm. Trivia *Ace carries the initial letter D in his name. He was the second D character to be listed under their true name (Gol D. Roger was prior listed as Gold) and the fourth to make a physical appearance. *Though not considered canon, a scene of Ace ditching Buggy can be seen at the end of Ace's ending for the game One Piece: Grand Battle 3. After entering a bar and feasting on food, Ace (currently asleep) wakes up and realizes he has forgotten something and runs out of the bar - leaving Buggy with the 380,000 bill. *Ace's surname may be a reference to the real life pirate Bartholomew Portugues. However, this is unconfirmed by Oda. *Ace has been the center of several myths within the fandom. *Ace's hat bears two "smileys" as decorations, like those used as Jolly Rogers by pirates such as Doflamingo and Trafalgar Law. *Travis Willingham, who voices Ace in the Funimation dub of One Piece, is also well-known for his voicing of Colonel Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, who is, coincidentally, the "Flame Alchemist". *Ace shares the same birthday with series creator Eiichiro Oda (January 1). *Ace is the only known character who has inherited the middle initial "D." from both parents, as his mother is the only known female carrier. *In the Silhouette of Ace with two criss-crossed spears in front of him prior to being executed, he looks exactly like Roger did prior to his death. *Had Ace been a girl, he would have been named "Anne". Incidentally "Anne" was the name of the girl who Luffy helped from Romance Dawn V.2. Anne is also the first name of real world pirate Anne Bonney. *Ace, being Captain of the Spade Pirates, is a pun on the "Ace of Spades". *Ace is the only Logia Devil Fruit user thus far to have been defeated without having his own unique weakness used against him. *Ace is the only "D." character thus far to have been offered a position as a Shichibukai. However, he declined the offer while Marshall D. Teach, his former subordinate, suggested himself to join its ranks. *Ace is the only "D." character who is not smiling while near death as he was seen at his execution platform. Ace was most likely upset because his defeat led to his crew having to come and start a war to rescue him from the World Government. *Ace is the only canonical Logia user that has not been shown fighting Luffy, though they did fight each other when they were young before he ate his Devil Fruit. Related Articles *Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Garp *Marshall D. Teach *Portgas D. Rouge *Gol D. Roger *Will of D. *Whitebeard *Impel Down References External Links Site Navigation de:Portugues D. Ace Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Gol Family Category:Grand Line Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Navigator Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Dead Characters